


Rainy Day

by Punpress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Just two dorks loving each other, glitra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punpress/pseuds/Punpress
Summary: Catra needs her jacket when it starts to rain suddenly. But for some reason she can't find it where she left it.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friendo who loves this ship, and I think it's pretty cute too!

Catra quickly opens the door and shuts it behind her, closing out the downpour of rain. She shakes herself a bit before looking around the darkened room. “Glimmer?” She calls out into the house. “Glimmer have you seen my jacket? It’s pouring outside and I need to grab dinner.” She looks around the house before checking the bedroom to find Glimmer cozied up under several blankets.

“Hey Catra.” Glimmer smiles at her.

“Hey Sparkly pants, have you seen my jacket? I need it for…” Catra pauses and looks at Glimmer. “You’re wearing it aren’t you?”

“What? Noooo…” Glimmer says, cuddling further under the blanket.

“So you won’t mind if I…” Catra slowly walks toward the bed, “Take the blanket?”

“But it’s cold and raining.” Glimmer argues, “So I need the blanket for all the warmth I can.” She pulls it closer around her.

“Really now? And what about your poor soaking wet girlfriend who was just out in the rain?” Catra asks before jumping on the bed.

Glimmer snorts a bit in laughter as Catra tackles her, sending her sprawling out from the blanket and very clearly wearing Catra’s jacket.

“Knew it!” Catra declares. “Now can I _please_ have my jacket back?”

“Nope.” Glimmer declares, “I need it for warmth.” She nods a bit, set in stone on her course of action.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I…did this?!” Catra starts to tickle Glimmer, causing the other woman to start to laugh uncontrollably.

“Ca-catra! Nooo!” Glimmer tries to fight back, doing her best to tickle Catra back but unable to aim properly as she laughs.

“Come on sparkles! Just give it back!” Catra laughs to her before Glimmer teleports away, still wearing the jacket as she lands on the other side of the bed.

“Ah ha!” She declares before running.

“SPARKLES!” Catra calls out as she gives chase to her girlfriend, laughing as she runs out into the rest of the hallway. She catches sight of Glimmer running around the corner before she tackles her onto the couch this time. “Got ya! AGAIN!” She laughs as she catches her.

“Caaatttrraaa.” Glimmer laughs as she hugs her girlfriend.

“Now, can I get my jacket back so I can get dinner for my dork of a girlfriend?” Catra asks her before stealing a quick kiss.

“Fiinnneeee, but I’m taking it back when you get home.” Glimmer states the fact.

“Uh huh, sure you are sparkly pants.” Catra rollssher eyes before getting off of Glimmer, helping the other woman to her feet. “Now, Jacket please so I don’t get a cold?” She smiles a bit.

“Yea yea,” She pouts as she hands it over, “Better get back soon, okay?” She kisses Catra’s cheek.

“Trust me, I’ll be home soon.” Catra laughs as she throws on her jacket and leaves the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but I felt like this was a good cute short story.


End file.
